HardCAW TV
HardCAW TV is a professional CAW wrestling series produced by the Hardcore Hack, featuring the wrestlers of NWE from 2005. Based in New York City, HardCAW TV produces hardcore-type CAW wrestling like none other, and will be aired on YouTube in 2009. History Nu Wrestling Evolution (2005) HardCAW TV originally began in 2005 under the name Nu-Wrestling Evolution, and was in business for one year. It was originally lead by "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, but it later became a stand-alone brand without an owner. The show featured two weekly subshows - '' NWE Takeout '' and '' NWE Brawl '' - and featured talent of the real-life professional wrestling and the CAW wrestling world. The company was run out of business, however, when NWE lost the financial and television battle to their rival company EWE (Extreme Wrestling Entertainment). It later merged with EWE to create one major company known as National Alliance Federation (NAF) wrestling. This did not last, however, due to creative differences between the two companies, thus ending both companies. HardCAW TV! (2009) It was confirmed on December 26th 2008 that NWE would return in 2009 under the name HardCAW TV. Along with the original NWE wrestlers, many new wrestlers have been added to the HardCAW TV roster including M.K.D, Fritz (formely Beast) and Cash Convict & Rock E. of the "Jailhouse Fock". List of Click-Per-View Events Near the end of each month, HardCAW TV produces special events known as Click-Per-Views. Here is a list of the the upcoming CPVs in chronological order: * The Big Hack'n Deal * Divided We Brawl * No Limits * Extreme Rules (an ECW tribute CPV; featuring the ECW alumni) * No Cane, No Reign * Turning Tables * 12 Days of Violence (occasional christmas CPV; home of the 12 Days of Violence Tournament) * '''Trifecta' (a CPV that host 3 main events) * HardCAW Revolution (the Supercard main event of HardCAW TV; featuring all hardcore wrestlers) Non-CPV Events * Full Throttle * Bingo Hall Bash (show held at the former ECW arena) Championship Belts * HCAW! Championship * HCAW! Tag Team Championship * HardCAW! 24/7 Championship Roster HardCAW TV Staff * Don E. Jameson - Owner of HardCAW TV! * Kevin Riley - Commissioner * Hardcore Hack - HardCAW TV producer; full-time wrestler * "Judgment" Matt DeVito - Play-by-Play commentator * Michael Johnston - Referee Wrestlers * Andre Rubio * Anchor * Beans Taylor * Billy Alterz * Brian O' Rien * Cash Convict * Chris Adams * Danger to Humanity * Deranged * El Maniático * Fritz * Hardcore Hack (HardCAW TV producer) * Jack Wild * "Old Guy" Jimmy Jackal * Justin Carnage * M.K.D. * The Misfit * Rage * Ray-Man * Rock E. * Runt Well'ard * Sammy Steel * Shane Adams * "Slim" Tim Rogers * Trash E. Pete Female Wrestlers * Emily (valet of Blood Money) * Jodie Miss * Kimberly Persia (valet of Andre Rubio) * Krystal (valet of Justin Carnage) * Melissa Luther (related to CAW legends the Luther Brothers) Tag Teams * The Hack 'n' Jack Connection (Hardcore Hack & Jack Wild) * Jailhouse Fock (Cash Convict & Rock E.) * Runt Well'ard & "Slim" Tim Rogers * The Adams Brothers (Shane & Chris Adams) * B.A.T. - Bad Attitude Terror Managers and Valets * Jayson - B. Itch's close friend * Kimberly Persia - valet of Andre Rubio * Krystal - valet of Justin Sparks * Petri - manager to Danger to Humanity Links *http://uk.youtube.com/user/3pwhardcawtv : HardCAW TV's official YouTube channel *http://uk.youtube.com/user/thehardcorehack : Creator - Hardcore Hack's official YouTube channel